


[podfic] when we get well

by growlery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, soft romo nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “So you—” Sylvain starts. Felix growls at him, tugging him back by the hair to better savage his neck. “—Fuck me, so you had a nice time slaughtering the forces of the Empire today?”Felix says something unintelligible against the knot of his throat. His knees tighten hard against Sylvain’s sides.Sylvain says, “What was that, you insatiable hussy?”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] when we get well

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when we get well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694443) by [sunsmasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsmasher/pseuds/sunsmasher). 



> just wanted to make something short and sweet, and this is very sweet

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dto66wz7z1j3y11/when%20we%20get%20well.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 12:35
> 
> size: 9.1MB


End file.
